Buu is Hatched
させない!! のかめはめ |Rōmaji title =Fukkatsu Sasenai!! Teikō no Kamehameha |Literal title =I Won't Allow the Revival!! A Kamehameha of Resistance |Number = 232 |Manga = The Djinn Awakens?! *Can This Be Boo?! |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = July 4, 1994 |English Airdate = November 5, 2001 |Previous = Magic Ball of Buu |Next = The Losses Begin }} させない!! のかめはめ |Fukkatsu Sasenai!! Teikō no Kamehameha|lit. "I Won't Allow the Revival!! A Kamehameha of Resistance"}} is the first episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-second overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 6, 1994. Its original American airdate was November 5, 2001. Summary This episode starts off with the Sealed Ball in which Majin Buu is sealed starting erupting. Gohan promises he will not stand aside like he did against Cell. He fires an Electric Kamehameha at the cocoon, hoping to destroy the evil energy within it. After the first wave, he sends another, and then another. The steam erupting from the cocoon stops, and it opens. Babidi is horrified to find the cocoon empty, and the Supreme Kai explains that Majin Buu's years in captivity must have weakened him. Babidi then decides that he will destroy the Supreme Kai, and Gohan with the help of Dabura, but the Supreme Kai is not worried as he believes Gohan's powers are enough to stop the both of them. Only Gohan knew the disastrous truth, something had come out of the cocoon, and it was accumulating in the sky. The steam morphs into a pink fat rubbery type creature, Majin Buu. Unfortunately for Babidi, Majin Buu will not listen to him and just wants to play. Meanwhile, Goku and Majin Vegeta stop fighting, realizing that Majin Buu has been hatched. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan is crowded by reporters and somehow gets the crowd to come back. Goten and Trunks are still speeding towards Babidi's spaceship. Buu continues to play, and the episode ends. Major Events *Majin Buu is released from his cocoon and is seen for the first time. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) Appearances Characters Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Potara *Sealed Ball *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Pre-Buu" - When the Supreme Kai explains to Gohan about Majin Buu's origins. *"Kame's Tale" - When Goku and Vegeta butt each others heads. Differences from the manga *Goten and Trunks sensing energy from two different locations and choosing the one destination based on birds fleeing from that area is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Satan calming a horde of people panicing after the Earth shakes from Gohan's Kamehameha is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Gohan only fires the one Kamehameha at the Sealed Ball. In the anime he fires three. *Whilst Goku did fight Vegeta in the manga, the particular scene in this episode of them fighting and the choreography involved was nowhere to be seen in the manga. Trivia *The flashback where Gohan defeated Cell is taken from "Save the World". *In the Ocean/Westwood dub this episode is titled Majin Buu Appears. *Majin Buu makes his debut in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 232 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 232 (BDZ) pt-br:Não deixaremos que Majin Boo desperte fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 232 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z